Rekindeling more than friendship
by blueflame 22
Summary: Gina finds her old friend and they go off on an adventure that the 2 of them never expected. Author sucks at summaries.
1. Chapter 1

Disclamer: Ok i donh't own anything from pirates so don't sue. I can't  
  
spell if you haven't noticed allready anywho. But I do own Gina, Amanda  
  
Nick and James. Guess who they are.HAHHAHHAHHAHHA! Sorry, anyways on   
  
with the story!  
  
***********************************************************************  
  
  
  
Gina twirled around the ballroom floor, giggleing in the he arms of   
  
her brother-in-law.She was happy for the moment. Her fiance was on the  
  
other side of the room.She was forced into the engagment.After her   
  
father saw to it that his youngest daughter, Elizabeth Swan now Turner,  
  
was married it was Gina's turn.  
  
As the dance ended Will escorted, or more or less likely walked her  
  
back to her fiance. He was still guzziling wine."Oh god" she muttered   
  
under her breath, as Will walked away. "What was that?!" Gina's fiance  
  
said. His head snapping up and grabbing her arm.  
  
Gina could smell the alchoal on his breath even though he was probaly  
  
more than a foot away."Nothing" she said to him, winceing as he squized  
  
her arm tighter. Her younger sister, Elizabeth, came over with a  
  
concerned look on her face."Gina would you like to take a walk?" she   
  
asked."Yes" Gina said as she shook lose of her fiance's grasp.  
  
Gina ran outside, Elizabeth on her heels.Gina looked at her arm. It  
  
was turning purple where he grabbed her. She looked at her sister, her   
  
eyes an icy blue "Lizzy" she said sternly "Your so lucky!" Gina said   
  
as she sank down to her knees. Lizzy rushed over to her sister. She had  
  
never seen Gina like this befor, actually a couple times befor but, her  
  
sister always seemed so happy, in control of her emotions. She was very  
  
rarely sad. "I can't marry him" Gina said with a glare, gesturing in  
  
fiances direction.  
  
"Oh come now Gina don't be so blue. Nick was just drunk he'll sober up  
  
and apoligize" Lizzy said helping Gina up. "Maybe" Gina muttered,  
  
walking down the path to the docks leaving Lizzy there.  
  
*Nick's P.O.V*  
  
"Where the hell is that woman?!" I muttered as I walked around the  
  
room with a goblet full of whiskey now.  
  
*Nick's P.O.V is over*  
  
As Lizzy walked over to her husband she was still sorting things. Will  
  
turned around to see her comeing. "Where's Gina?" he asked. "She went   
  
down to the docks" she said. "What is it?" Will asked. "I'll tell you  
  
later"  
  
_______________________________________________________________________  
  
Ok there's the first chappy for now. r&r please!!!!!! Tell me if it's  
  
good or bad so I know if I should write more of the story.   
  
Thank you come again!  
  
R&R please! 


	2. Chapter 2

Hey I'm back guys! Thanks to all who reviwed. I appreciated it. So on   
  
with the 2nd chapter.  
  
%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%  
  
Gina wlaked down to the water's edge. She sat down on the beach and   
  
tucked her legs underneath her arms. She let out a sigh and stared  
  
at the water. As she stared, she spotted a boat makeing it's way to  
  
port. The boat rowed into the moonlight.  
  
Gina could make out someone in the boat. The person looked like a man  
  
because of their build. Gina thanked the Lord that she was in the was   
  
in the shawdows. Soon enough the row boat was on shore. " So good "  
  
Gina said to herself as she was right at that being a man.  
  
As he stepped into the moonlight Gina gasped. The man wirled around  
  
" 'ello luv" he said with a smile. "Hello Jack" Gina said with a smile.  
  
"What are you doing here." "Well we needed supplies." he said with a  
  
sheepish grin. "Let me guess rum shortage" Gina said harshley. "Mostly"  
  
he said with a concerned look on his face as he sat down next to her.  
  
"What's wrong Gina?" he said as soon as he was seated. "I'm engaged to  
  
a cad!" Gina practicaly yelled, "he got drunk at our engagment party  
  
tonight and he hurt me, that's all. I bet he's still drinking" Gina  
  
said with a little laugh in a much softer tone. "He hurt you! How!"  
  
Jack said rage was seeping into his eyes. "He just grabbed my arm   
  
rather tightley that's all" she said now starring at the moon."Let me  
  
see" Jack said quietly. "It's nothing Jack" "Let me see" he said more  
  
sternly. Gina let out a sigh and eventually showed him her arm.  
  
As Jack looked at her semi swollen, half purple upper arm, Gina  
  
thought but now she was starring at Jack.All the feelings that had they  
  
were togther had slowly ebbed away but, now they all flooded back.Gina  
  
was brought back to earth by a very unexpected shock of pain that went  
  
through her arm makeing her wince. "Sorry luv" Jack said. "Soooo how's  
  
Anamaria" Gina asked as her heart beat quickened as Jack ran his fingers  
  
over her arm. "She's fine, has her own boat now." he said as he helped  
  
her up, adn started dragging her towards Will and Lizzie's house.  
  
Once she got there Jack knocked on the door. Ella answered the door.  
  
"Hello Miss" she said not noticeing Jack yet. "Are Will and Elizabeth   
  
home yet?" Gina asked. "Why yes. Come in." Ella said, her eyes widened  
  
as she noticed Jack but, she didn't say anything, as she lead them to  
  
the library. As Gina and Jack walked into the library Will and Lizzy  
  
turned around.  
  
"Jack" Will and Lizzy said together. "'ello" he said. "Jack what are  
  
you doing here?" Will asked. "Supplies adn to get some ice for for   
  
Gina's arm" he said. "Ella" Lizzy called. "Yes Miss" she said as she   
  
entered. "Could you get some ice please' Lizzy asked. "Yes Miss" Ella  
  
said as she backed out of the room. "What do you need the ice for?"   
  
Will asked. "I just hurt my arm that's all" Gina said as she started to  
  
sit in a chair next to Jack. Jack adn Lizzy looked at her skepticaly.  
  
"Ok,ok,ok I'll tell just don't look at me like that" Gina said facing  
  
him. "Nick hurt my arm"  
  
"What!" Will roared. "Here we go again" Gina thought. "Aye. 'ave ye   
  
seen her arm?" Jack asked. "No" Will said. As Will said that Ella walked  
  
into the room with the ice and handed it to Gina. "Thank you" Gina and  
  
Lizzy said in unison.Ella just nodded her head and left.  
  
"Now you get to see my arm" Gina said in a flat tone. She rolled up   
  
the bell sleves to expose her semi-swollen, purple, upper arm. "Nick did  
  
that" Will said in a shocked tone. "Yep" Gina said flatly. The room was  
  
quiet for the next few minutes.  
  
Gina decided to look at the books. She went to the far side of the room  
  
looking for one she wanted. Soon enough she felt eyes boring into her  
  
back, she turned around slowly to see Jack whip his head around to look  
  
out the window sliding glances in her direction. Gina smiled inwardly  
  
and turned back toher book hunt. She finally found a book that looked  
  
interesting.Gina grabbed it and walked over to Liz.  
  
"Liz" Gina said. "hmm" her sister said. "Could I borrow this book?"  
  
"Sure" "Thanks" "Well I tink I should be getting home" Gina said. "I'll  
  
see you later" she said as she walked over to Liz and Will and gave them  
  
each a hug. "I should be going also" Jack sadi. "May I wak ye home?"  
  
Jack asked Gins. "Yes" and with that the 2 said goodbye and Jack wlaked  
  
Gina to her and her friends shop and home.   
  
"I hope I'll see you later" Gina said softly. "I'm sure ye will" Jack  
  
said cuppign her chin and bringing her hed up. Gina lost herself in his  
  
dark, chocolate brown eyes, makeing her blush. "I should be going" she  
  
said in a half whisper. "Bye for now milady" Jack said raising her hand  
  
to his lips adn brushed his lips across her knuckels makeing her shiver  
  
and her pulse to quicken, with that Jack walked into the darkness. Gina  
  
slipped in the door shut and locked it then sighed as she replayed her  
  
and Jack's goodbye. "So how was the Captain" a voice on the stairs said  
  
makeing Gina jump out of her skin.  
  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Ok there's the 2nd chapter. R&R! PLEASE! Reviews make my world go round! 


End file.
